Cartoon Land
by Miss69
Summary: After discovering a magical book, Xander accidentally wishes the gang into a completely different world!
1. The Book

Disclaimer: Joss owns all.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. No flames. Please review!!

* * *

Giles burst open the door to the Summers' house with a book in one hand and a considerably red face. Willow looked up at the out of breath watcher with a curious look on her face.

"Giles? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Buffy? I believe I have found something of great importance."

"Buffy… Buffy… BUFFY…" shouted Willow.

"What?" she screamed back.

"Giles is here, he has a book and says it has some great importance."

"All right I'm coming, I'm coming!"

(A few minutes later)

"What was the big rush?" Buffy asked whilst brushing her hair.

"This book, it says something about different reality's, but I cant read the rest."

"Does it say anything about the slayer?" questioned Xander.

"I don't see why this has anything to do with me!" said Anya

"This is one of the things when we are all together, working as a team, as the Scooby gang." Explained Xander.

"Oh ok, right, so have you learnt what language it has been written in then?"

"I don't know yet, Willow could you have a look in the computer and do the thing you do, and the rest of you go get some books from the magic box get all the different languages books, or anything else which may help us."

(A few hours later)

"I have it, I have it!" Giles celebrated

"At last, God how long did that take?" Anya said, yawing at the same time.

"It says if you wish and hold the book, you can go to a totally different reality. You can wish for anything, and it will come true." Giles explained

Xander snatched the book off of Giles, "So you're saying that we can just wish for some where to be and then be there? So if I wished for us to go to cartoon land…"

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded the book, shooting out in all directions, filling the room with a blinding brightness.

"Xander what have you done??!!"

* * *

TBC: The gang find a completely different world. Please review! No flames! 


	2. Lily

Disclaimer: I own Lily, and nothing else.

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and is going to review. The next chapter will include more description.

Thanks to my beta, Freezyboncoolipants, who helped with spelling and punctuation.

* * *

"Oh, what have you done Xander!? I told you. I told you that would happen!" Giles 

shouted.

"I was just doing an example," explained Xander.

"Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know I just thought …"

"You just thought what?"

"Look, shut up. We have to figure out what is going on. Where are we Giles?" asked Buffy.

"You would have to ask Xander what he last said."

"Xander?"

"I said cartoon land!" Xander said quietly, a bit ashamed of saying something so childish.

"Well do we still have the book? Maybe Willow could do a spell or something." Buffy said, trying to sound positive.

"I could try." Answered Willow.

"Well where is the book?" asked Anya.

"Have a look around, Xander was the last person to have it, knowing him he would have left it at behind." Giles said whilst giving him an evil look.

As they looked, they couldn't believe what was going on, the trees looked so fake and way out of proportion, and the sky had a strange reddish tint.

"I'm just thinking out loud here, but if we find the book, cant we just wish to be home?" Anya asked, while the others tried to believe she said something so helpful.

"That's the reason we 're looking for it," explained Xander.

"Oh, well I didn't know, no one said anything to me." Anya said slightly upset.

"I have a idea, why don't we start walking into town, or what ever they call it in this world. Maybe we will find the book or a way of getting home." Buffy suggested.

"Great, so we have to walk for miles just because of him." Giles said angrily.

"It not all my fault. I mean why did you bring it to us anyway?" Xander questioned.

"I thought it might have something to do with the apocalypse. I thought it might be important."

"You always say stuff like that."

"That's enough! Why are you still going on at each other? We can't do anything if you keep arguing!" Willow said angrily.

"Now we have to work together, as a team, the Scooby gang." Buffy said, trying to believe that she had something so cheesy.

They kept walking and walking and they never seemed to get anywhere. It was so empty, there wasn't anything to see, until they came across a little girl. She had long blonde fine hair with big blue eyes and a kind of orange coloured skin, she had a small red top and a blue denim skirt. She looked so sweet and innocent.

"Hi, Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm Lily."

"Do you have any parents?" Giles asked, gently.

"I'm on my own." Lily had a tear running down her cheek. Willow pulled out a tissue and wiped her face.

"Where have you come from?" Willow asked softly, trying not to upset her again. "Where are your parents?"

"The only thing I have is Roger. Roger my rabbit."

"Ahhhh! What is she doing with that?!" Anya screamed. "We're all gonna die!"

"No! No. This is my teddy bear," Lily explained.

"Get it away from me. Now!"

Anya obviously still hadn't faced her fears.

"I'm sorry, but could you please put that away?" Xander whispered so Anya wouldn't hear. "She has a phobia."

"Get back to the main question," Giles instructed. "Where are your parents? And where are we?"

"My parents didn't want me to be with them no more. They left me here. And where we are? I dunno," Lily said with more tears running down her face.

"What are the names of your parents?" Willow asked gently.

"My mother is called Buffy, and my father, Xander."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other, slightly amazed at the coincidence.

Anya wondered what was going on. She didn't understand.

"How old are they both?" Giles asked, dreading the answer.

"My mom is 25, and my dad is 26, I think." Lily said, wondering why they were so interested.

"And how old are you?" Willow asked.

"Six."

Buffy and Xander looked at each other again, their hearts sinking.

"That would make us …"

"The right age."

* * *

TBC: Please review, and then I'll go into more description about Cartoon Land. Expect fun!! 


End file.
